memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Federation of Planets
Various BTW: I only made those lists as placeholders for longer stories.. Sorry, should've made that clearer. The links could still remain in the longer versions of course. -- Harry 13:45, 10 Dec 2003 (PST) Could someone please change Alpha Centauri to Alpha Centauri Colony here? Thanks. It should also be noted that the list of founding members is conjectural (I guess...) -- Cid Highwind 05:54, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) I made a starfleet general orders page...but i couldnt add it because it was protected... reckon you could ad it under "law"? :) Starfleet General Orders --Ubermonk 08:40, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) Sorry about the protection. I think I accidentally clicked the wrong link some time ago, because I really don't know why else I would have protected it :) -- Harry 06:14, 28 Dec 2003 (PST) Are we certain that the Federation can best be described as an interstellar alliance? It behaves much more like an out-and-out state -- the Federation government declares war, the Federation Starfleet provides security, the Federation Credit is their unit of trade, the Federation Council passes laws, the Federation President gets to declare martial law on Member Planets... it seems very much its own state, not an alliance. -- [User:SciSci] 11/15/04 Could we say it is mainly Humans in Starfleet because most of that species have a ponchant for exploration?Gul Reid 19:27, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Federation history? Should we have a Federation history page? Ottens 12:05, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Good question. There's a history section already, which could be moved to a new Federation history page. It's not too long, though, so it might as well stay (with the option to move it later, should it become too lengthy). It is also important to note that there's a difference between the Federation (relatively young political entity) and the various species that have a history page (cultures with at least several hundred years of history). A good compromise might be to create Federation history as a redirect to this article. -- Cid Highwind 12:48, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::As you point out, there are indeed already pages for Human history, Vulcan history, etc. But if we would have a separate Federation history page, we could add much more information there. If we would expand the history section on the Federation page itself, it would made the article very long. Ottens 12:51, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Give it a go, then. :) I'd suggest to copy (not remove) the history section to Federation history first, then expand/restructure it there and finally shorten the section and add a link here if everything else is done. -- Cid Highwind 15:47, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::::Okidoki. Ottens 15:57, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) I'm impressed. That article certainly disserves to exist. Should the information be removed from this article? I think not. It is a nice summary of the article, and you could give the link to the History article at the end of the section for people who want to read more. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:36, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Featured article? Related to the discussion above (could be moved to: Memory Alpha talk:Featured Articles later) - should there be some automatism to "unfeature" an article that has been refactored considerably? If an article is split up into several sub-articles (or otherwise changed in a major way), should the original retain its status as a featured article? Should it automatically lose that status? Or should it be reconsidered on the nominations page? -- Cid Highwind 15:47, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I think it should at least be reconsidered. Ottens 15:57, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) I agree. Perhaps we should make a special page for featured articles that ave undergone major edits. People could vote Keep or Remove. Alternatively, it could be posted on unfeature, but that has such a negative sound to it. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:36, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :We do. Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:45, Aug 13, 2004 (CEST) Citizenship? Should we have something on citizenship in the Federation? Or would that be completly non-canon?- B-101 13:28, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Well, the question should be asked the other way around: Is there any canon information about citizenship in the Federation? If yes, it should of course be added to the article. If not, it shouldn't. -- Cid Highwind 13:42, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) I'm going to search on Google to see if there is anything related to citizenship in the Federation, although it may be non-canon. I'll post links to any sites I find here so you guys can investigate them up close.- B-101 18:36, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) :I looked at some stuff on Google. Most of the sites I found didn't have what I think was canon info on citizenship in the Federation.- B-101 13:28, 12 Oct 2004 (CEST) :In the DS9 episode, 'The Sound of Her Voice', the character Lisa Cusak, desciribed herself as a federation citizen in a distress call. Therefor there must be citizens and the federation must be a state. :A number of DS9 episodes make passing reference to Federation citizenship. In the DS9 episode "For the Cause," Sisko and Eddington talk about Federation citizenship: Sisko says that Kasidy Yates is a Federation citizen and therefore cannot be searched without probable cause, while Eddington notes that the Maquis are not Federation citizens. In "Heart of Stone," Sisko notes that Nog, as a Ferengi, is not a Federation citizen and therefore must be sponsed by a high-ranking officer to apply for Starfleet Academy. Puritan 21:09, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *Please sign your comments using four ~ symbols at the end of you blurb, and please register as a user, its quick and easy, and we don't ask any information, you don't even need an e-mail adress. Jaz 22:21, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Total of planets members: 156 According with Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. This number will increase due to political problems of the Romulans, Breen and Dominion. The borders of the Federation,Klingon,Ferengi,Tholians and Gorn will expand. :non-canon -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:30, 28 May 2005 (UTC) Do we know exacly what is a "member planet"? Obviously this is a polical notion - there are much more than 150 planets in federation space. My first guess is that a member planet is the homeworld of a member spacies. Then only Earth, Andor, Vulcan, Benzar, Betazed and so on are member planets. But perharps some planets with no indigenous species, but massive colonisation can be a member too? Or are colonized planets on a lower rank than homeworlds? do we really know? In fact, i find we know very little about the Federation, while almost every movie and episode (except for ENt of course) mention it. For instance, it is suposed to be a democracy, but I can 't remember any reference to elections. --Rami *Another expectation is a unified government. It seems clear there are more than 150 planets in Federation space, although this would appear to include some of the larger, more populous colonies (ie Alpha Centauri, although come to think of it, I'm not even sure there is canon evidence to support it being a full member. There are also Federation protecterate worlds, such as Evora. They would appear to be under some Federation jurisdiction, recieving protection and probably trade benitfits, but not yet ready for full membership. Jaz 22:27, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Possibly,colonies, and planets like Alpha Centauri, cast their votes into a "sub-council", where Earth and the Terran colonies cast their votes. then, the sub-council decision becomes the vote of Earth's council seat, althogh there is know canon evidence, it seems reasonable to theorize...--Sciofficer 22:08, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Is there any direct canon evidence for Mars being a full member world rather than a colony? With the existence of Martian defense perimeter ships, it would seems as if Mars may have had its own fleet before being absorbed by Starfleet. Additionally, since the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards are in orbit, it would seem to imply that Mars is relatively important to the Federation. – AarrowOM 21:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Picard's Photo Album Is the Photo Album from Generations considered canon? It contains an article about the Federation's founding and includes information about President Thomas Vanderbilt and UESPA General Georges Picard. Granted it may have been illegible onscreen, but information from In A Mirror, Darkly has been included. I know some of the information, such as Federation Day being on October 11th instead of May 8th, has been changed by Enterprise.--Tim Thomason 03:22, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) *It holds unless it's stated otherwise on screen. Jaf 00:32, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** Apparently Jaf, the information has already been debated on at the Reference Desk and was deemed non-canon. It was not seen on-screen but made by the production people. I still think it's as good as any cut script info that is included (Efrosians, Grazer, Cara Hill, etc.). Here is a copy of the information that I obtained from Titan Fleet Yards.--Tim Thomason 00:15, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::previous content moved to It's Federation Day!. --Alan del Beccio 00:33, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :*I would just like to point out that the October 11th date for the founding of the Federation was not changed by Star Trek: Enterprise, as the ceremony we witnessed in "These Are the Voyages..." was most likely not the founding of the Federation. This is evidenced by Troi's line to Riker that "this alliance would give birth to the Federation." So it's possible that, while May 8th may have been the day the alliance charter was signed, the Federation Charter wasn't signed until later in the year. --From Andoria with Love 00:29, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reason for reversion I reverted the previous edit which speculated the founding of the Federation to fall on August 12th based on the stardate established in "The Outcast". First off, stardates are not something to go by to estimate a previous or even current event due to their incongruity. Secondly, Deanna Troi never stated that Federation Day fell on that day, she only suggested playing Federation Day poker, a game in which 2s and 6s were wild because the Federation was founded in 2161. Never did she say that "today is Federation Day, so let's play Federation Day poker." --Shran 22:35, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Membership The membership section could use info on the requirements for membership. Planetary unity, warp capability, etc. Jaf 00:32, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Future of the Federation? In the ENT alternate timeline episodes, it decipted the possible future of the 26th and 31st centuries, where the Federation has became a powerful entity, and the Klingons are integrated in the Federation. In where Star Trek Nemesis leaves off, the future is out of question. It is possible that: * Given that the similarities between the peace treaty between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, 19 years after the Battle of Yavin, and the Treaty of Bajor, signed in 2375 between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion personnel, there is still unrest in the outer worlds and colonies of the Federation. The unrest, which spreads everywhere throughout Federation space, threathens to destroy the alliance of the Federation. Six years later, the Yuuzhan Vong, the race of humanoid beings from another galaxy other than the Kelvans and the Nacene, declared war on the Milky Way Galaxy, destroying the inhabitants they find. This would be the most devastating crisis the Federation ever faced in history since the Dominion War, and it may become the most devastating conflict than the Dominion War is known as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The Yuuzhan Vong start invading worlds such as: Benzar, Betazed, and Coridan, which are all important Federation member worlds that offer important strategic locations for key planets for the Federation, notably, Alpha Centauri, Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, and Andor. * In 30 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is "likely" to collapse totally, along with their agencies including Starfleet, in what may be the "Age of Private Enterprise". Funds are raised by selling state-owned concerns and tools of the Federation (including Starfleet) to the highest bidders. These funds are spent to shore up the remaining welfare systems, but before they are sold to the private sector. The tools of the Federation, along with Starfleet, are at last in the hands of private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - ensuring the wider distribution of power than had ever been possible before. The relations between the Federation's former adversaries still remain, however. Without financial support of the interstellar Megacorporations, the opening up of new frontiers of the largest and greatest unknowns of the galaxy are not possible, an enterprise that provided hope and livelihoods of millions of citizens. * 25 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is attacked by an alien race (who have provided the seeds of the Borg Collective and witnessed the Collective's creation). :::I missed something about the end of the 24th century that made the Federation unlikely to survive -- did somebody just make that up? Regardless -- all of this is speculation, and none is based on any episodes or movies i've seen. I think this would be great material for a message board or discussion forum, but unless you raise some points having to do with this article or canon (please click the link) i really don't think it belongs here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Furthermore, according to Daniels in the ENT episode Azati Prime, the Klingon Empire is integrated into the Federation when the Federation becomes a powerful entity. However, the possible future of the Federation is in an alternate timeline, and therefore, the future of the Federation is: * As explained above, the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong species declare war on the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy, which are still recovering from the Dominion War. Veridan III, Veridan IV, and key member worlds like Betazed, Benzar, and Coridan are among the worlds attacked. With core worlds such as Vulcan, Tellar, Andor, Alpha Centauri, and Earth rapidly being surrounded and eventually captured and terraformed by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation, having moved to Qo'noS, prepares to attack the weary Yuuzhan Vong, but the Yuuzhan Vong technology is far superior to that of the Borg, the Voth, the Krenim, and the Dominion, but not as powerful as Species 8472. At the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation continued again to improve relations to the adversaries, like the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and to an extent, the Dominion of the Gamma Quadrant. * The Federation and its agencies "likely" to be at the hands of the private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - to ensure the wider distribution of power that had ever been possible before since the Federation founding in 2161. * 13 to 20 years after the Dominion War, several planetary interests threaten to end the peace forged since the Dominion War, while acts of terrorism being to destablilize the Federation and the force of the Devine Celestial Imperium, which comprises of 47 outer worlds and 4 outer colonies take advantage of this unrest caused by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Tholians and the Borg. * There is a rebel group of the Federation existed. Several outer worlds and colonies have left the Federation to form the Independence movement to take this advantage of the unrest created by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Borg. The war on the Indies ended when they signed a UV Ceti treaty, but continued for another year with the now-impeached Federation president, leading a series of cowardly raids on civilian colonies. : The future of the Federation is explained in various fan-created works. ::Um... yeah, since the Yuuzhan Vong doesn't exist in the Star Trek universe -- only the Star Wars universe -- I think it's safe to say you're just a fanboy trying to lay speculation on us. Just to let you know, talk pages are not for fanboy speculation; they are to discuss the contents of the article in question. Nothing more, nothing less. If you cannot accept that, then please go elsewhere, thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:47, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) And there is one possibility: The UFP is eventually re-organized into a Galactic Federation of Planets, or GFP for short, following an extended alliance with the Cardassians and the later extent, the Dominion. ::What part of "go elsewhere" did you not understand, my friend? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::Was this written by a 12 year-old? Is it against the rules for anyone but the author to delete it?--DNJimerson 21:54, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ::If the administrators feel it is necessary, they can delete this. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:03, 24 January 2006 (UTC) * Why do we have the Yuuhzan Vong here?,Or the Empire?, everyone knows that Star Trek beats "Star wars", Besides, with the cosiderable distance between the SW galaxy and the Milky Way, and the Dovin Basal propusion system, the biotechnology would have died,It'd make a nice fan-fic, but not on a Wiki site, Right story, wrong place. Live Long and Prosper,--Sciofficer 22:21, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *In the future, the Federation embarked on a ambitious new program to explore strange new worlds to seek out new civilizations in the years following the end of the Dominion War and the 2379 Romulan incident. Yet, numerous worlds began declaring their independence of the Alliance or neutrality. The rebel groups of the Federation used this situation to draw in the Federation's member worlds. Invoking the rebellion declaration, the rebels declared war on the United Federation of Planets. Weakened by internal separatist movements among some of its member worlds, the Federation and Starfleet steadily began losing ground. Eventually, the war resulted in the fall of Earth and Vulcan, and the formation of some kind of empire, operating out of the former Federation core worlds. The Federation's remaining worlds surrendered and were absorbed into the newly formed empire along with the remnants of Starfleet and other Federation agencies, including Section 31. Good summary. It's interesting to note in a possible future that the Klingon Empire will be absorbed by the Federation. It you read the early TNG writer's bible and pay attention to references in the Roddenberry years of TNG, it's implied that the Klingons had already been defeated/absorbed/pacificed at that time. ie Q from Hide and Q (IIRC): "Your people conquered the Klingons." Riker does not dispute him. Thankfully, this angle was not followed up and many of the best episodes in TNG & DS9 explored the Klingon Empire.--GreatBear 23:28, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :True enough. There's no other explanation for the Klingon ship in "Heart of Glory" having the Federation seal on its bridge.--DNJimerson 18:06, 22 January 2006 (UTC) -- * In Samaritan Snare, When Picard and Wesley are conversing in the shuttle, and Picard begins his story about his encounter with the Nausicaans, Crusher asks,"was this before the Klingons joined the Federation?" although it makes no sense, what's said is said--Sciofficer 22:34, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Size of the Federation I really doubt the Federation could be 8,000 light-years across, as if so it would take more than 40 years to go from one side of the Federation to another even at warp 9.6, and logistically it would be almost impossible to politically co-ordinate planets which are so wide apart. Furthermore, if the Federation were really 8,000 light-years across, then it would take decades for people on deep space stations (such as Deep Space Nine) to reach Earth, which is clearly not the case according to actual Star Trek TV episodes. Another article I've read states that the "8,000 light-years" figure actually refers to 8,000 square-lightyears, or just about 90 light-years across. Such a figure I think is much more logical. A starship at warp 9.2 can cross such a Federation in just 18 days. - cyl :Actually, it is not an inconsistency. USS Voyager was taken 70,000 light years away from Federation space, and it has been stated that it would take them 70 years to get home. 8,000 light years would 8 years, as has been stated on screen. 90 light years would therefore be highly inconsistent with statements from on screen. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:01, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::I haven't got the Star Trek Encyclopedia handy at the moment to check the figures exactly, but in the entry on warp technology it does make reference to the fact that at warp 9 it would take a pretty large number of years to cross the Federation - certainly decades. It only drops to practical spans of time up at warp 9.999+, I think. I did wonder myself how you'd manage a society that would take almost a lifetime to travel across... I'll get the exact numbers when I get chance to look at the book again. All I'm really saying is that times in decades are probably right. - Kaitiaki 19:36, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Actually the 8,000 figure would have to be talking about volume not area sine the Federation is a 3 dimensional entity. :And why is that? It could mean 8,000 light years across just as easily as that. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:41, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::Further, one will find from a review of average FTL velocities given in episodes that warp speeds are generally higher than the TNG Tech Manual speeds which "cyl" was referencing. Whether you want to attribute this to "warp highways" or writer inconsistency or other things doesn't matter so much . . . the reference to 8000ly is just fine, and is even smaller than the older 10,000ly figure. That older figure came from the same TNG TM which featured low ship speeds, so the inconsistency "cyl" references is not just between the TNG TM and the shows, but within the TNG TM itself. --DSG2k 11:01, 26 July 2006 (UTC) To my knowledge, the 8000 ly figure is from direct dialogue from Picard to Lily Sloane in 'First Contact'. It's entirely possible that UFP is irregularly shaped (supported by the semi-canonical 'Star Trek Star Charts' by Geoff Mandel), and 8000 ly refers to the longest axis within UFP territory. Also, the DITL warp speed calculator indicates that crossing 8000 ly at TNG-scale Warp 9.6 would a little over four years, not 40; you may be thinking of the original, geometric TOS scale. I doubt 8000 ly refers to volume; 8000 cubic light years would be the volume of a single sector -- 20 ly on each side, as indicated by the semi-canon Okuda works.Ereiid 07:12, 13 December 2006 (UTC) You have to remember they don't normally travel at warp 8+ unless they need to. I specifically remember the episode in DS9 Fascination when Jakes girlfriend was going away to a school that was 300 light years away. He said it was a long way. Imagine the the European Union if it's member states were so far away that it would take YEARS for them to visit Brusseles at the highest speed possible to achieve. Assuming that we don't have the technology we do today. This would make the Union inpraticable. What happens if there is a military attack on one side of the federation? The only way they would be able to protect it is if they stationed Starfleet ships at all areas. Forcing the personell to spend years away from their familiy. Oh and also if there was a political situation. Imagine having to wait years to hear from an ambassodor. – 91.84.27.213 15:50, 20 September 2007 (UTC) TOS Federation reference What was the first reference to the Federation in TOS? What was/were the first episode(s) to establish that Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites were the founding members? --Defiant 13:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :The Federation was first mentioned in "Arena", while the complete name, "United Federation of Planets", was first referenced in "A Taste of Armageddon". As far as I know, it was "Zero Hour" that established the founding members. --From Andoria with Love 13:47, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Klingons as members in the future I am sure I will hate myself when someone points this out to me, but I want to double check the point on Daniels saying the Klingons are members in the 26th century. Granted, it has been a while since I saw the epsisode (that's why I am asking here), but I don't remember Daniel specifically saying that. I remember him saying what races where members of the Enterprise-J crew, and that Xindi and Klingons were among them. I remember seeing Klingon attack cruisers at that future battle (Proxycon was it?). Thing is, I don't remember him saying they were members of the Federation. Their presence on the Enterprise-J does not imply this (Worf was on Enterprise-D after all), and the Klingons often had large fleet engagements along side Starfleet in the Dominion War. Am I missing something? Can someone quote the line that I am missing? Thanks in advance, I'll crawl back into my cave as soon as someone sets me straight. --OuroborosCobra 05:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :*DANIELS: It's getting harder and harder to surprise you, Captain. I've brought you to a monumental moment in history, the battle of Procyon Five, where the Federation engaged the Sphere Builders. :*ARCHER: Federation. You've mentioned them before. '' :*DANIELS: ''Vulcans, Andorians, Ithanites, Klingons. Dozens of species, including humans, all unified in a powerful alliance. Seems to imply membership to me, and I might add, doesn't mention that any Klingons serve aboard the Ent-J. - AJ Halliwell 05:41, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Like I said, been a long time since I watched that one. Thanks AJ, I'll go back to my cave now ;-) --OuroborosCobra 07:44, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Anthem I placed the anthem on the page. Should it not be there? NeoExelor 00:11, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Bottom of the page, "See Also". -AJ Halliwell 00:12, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::The anthem should be moved from the bottom of the primary summary, but I'm not sure, if the link isn't the exact same one as the one in See Also, if it would look redundant there. --ChrisK 07:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Nature of the Alliance Has anything in the canon ever provided details about the exact nature of this alliance? Is the Federation a strong federalized republic like the United States? Or more of a loose confederation like the EU, but with a common defense?Gotham23 16:23, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :To a point, it's a matter of interpretation. Canonically-speaking, however, the Federation has all of the characteristics of a nation-state -- there's a Federation President who is capable of declaring martial law in Federation Member States such as United Earth, there's a Federation Council that was able to pass laws affecting both domestic (warp 5 speed limit) and foreign (giving the Founders the cure for their virus, declaring war, refusing to support Klingon invasion of Cardassia) policies, there's a military organization that is answerable only to the Federation government and not to its Member State governments (Starfleet), there's a large, Federation-wide bureaucracy for everything from archaeology to cartography, there's a Federation Supreme Court that apparently is the court of last resort in the entire UFP, there's a common sense of cultura vis a vis "traditional Federation values" espoused by the New Essentialist Movement... Basically, every indication, I would say, is that the Federation is a strong federalized republic. It doesn't appear to be a unitary state -- Federation Members do seem to have areas of exclusive jurisdiction over which the Federation government may not intervene, and its members do maintain domestic security/space forces (much as US states maintain state militaries). So it does indeed resemble the US insofar as power and authority are distributed between the Federation and its members. Now, who the heck knows the inner workings of the government? We don't know for sure that Federation Councillors or Federation Presidents are popularly elected, though that seems to be the implication. We don't know the relatinship between the presidency and the council, nor between either of those two and the Supreme Court. It's possible that it's a parliamentary system, it's possible it's a semi-parliamentary system. It's possible that the Member States appoint their councillors. It's possible that representation in the Federation government is like the US's, or the UK's, or France's, or the UN's, or the EU's. We don't know. If we expand our pallet to include the novels, Articles of the Federation establishes that the Federation Council is a unicameral body with a single councillor for each Member State, with each Member State determining for itself how its councillor will be determined. The president is popularly elected by all Federation citizens after the qualified candidates are declared by the Council, and the President and Council's relationship is a cross between the Prime Minister/Parliament and US President/Congress relationships insofar as a president must preside over full meetings of the Council. The president appoints councillors to the Council's committees, whom the full Council then ratify, and can preside over committee meetings. There's an allusion to the UN insofar as the five founding Federation Members -- United Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, and Alpha Centauri -- automatically get seats on the Federation Council's national security committee. The Council may pass legislation and the president may veto it; a veto may be overriden. Legislation is introduced into committees and passed onto the full council for approval. The full Council can over-ride presidential foreign policy directives, though that's generally left to the president to determine. But, all that is non-canonical, so take it as you will. -- Sci 16:57 12 OCT 2006 UTC :It'll make for good primer when the authors and scripters someday come here to actually figure out/learn how their invented systems work... --ChrisK 07:33, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Carol Marcus' quote "Starfleet has kept the peace for a hundred years...", circa 2285. Backtrack to 2185...and that's about 25 years after the Federation's founding. Should reference be made to no war (what with the Organian influence inposing that the Feds and Klingons be kept on opposite sides of the playground...) existing for approximately one century by that time? --ChrisK 09:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I can't recall to what she was referring to, but on-screen evidence seems to suggest that the Federation had not held the peace for all that time. According to Jean-Luc Picard, the was a decades-long "war" between the Federation and the Klingons some time following initial contact (likely part of the 70 years of adversity mentioned by Spock in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). There were also conflicts with the Axanar, with the outcome of the subsequent peace mission permitting Kirk and Spock to serve together (apparently, the Federation itself was at risk of disbanding or at least losing Vulcan as a member, but that's just pure fanon speculation). And I'm sure there were many other wars or conflicts that I'm forgetting that occurred between 2185 and 2285... --From Andoria with Love 20:53, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Quite frankly, I take that to mean that Starfleet had kept the peace within the Federation. In the TOS era, I have always felt the Federation to be portrayed as a much looser alliance between the different member races than we see in the TNG era. Just take how the ambassadors acted in Journey to Babel, they were outright hostile towards each other. I have always taken this quote to mean that despite the difficulties between the member worlds, Starfleet had kept the peace within the Federation for about 100 years. At the time of Star Trek II, the Federation is still only about a century old. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:06, 2 December 2006 (UTC) So in other words, it was like the "united States" were before the Civil War, after which the United States was. --ChrisK 10:44, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Featured? This article is/was full of uncited references and I don't see a discussion that made this article featured. I personally thing it is a run of the mill, poor quality article, with a vast majority of it misplaced at Federation history. Anyway, I removed: :"Advances in technology and a drastic shift in public attitudes towards wealth made traditional currencies obsolete in the 22nd century, ushering in the New World Economy. The introduction and advancement of replicators during the mid-to-late 24th century also drastically changed the orientation of the economy, as matter-energy conversion reduced the cost of most small- to medium-scale objects to practically nothing. Large-scale construction was efficiently handled, as well." It was not cited, and for that matter, seems to be talking about Earth, in the beginning, rather than the Federation. --Alan 22:50, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Featured Removal. Moved from Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates This article is/was full of uncited references and for that matter, I don't see the discussion that made this article featured. Other than the primped up images in the article, and the poor organization, which I attempted to remedy, I personally think it is little more than a run of the mill, poor quality article, with a vast majority of it misplaced at Federation history. --Alan 22:55, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, here's the "discussion" for this page's featured status nomination: ::Self-nomination. An article about Federation history, government, and economy. -- Dan Carlson 20:49, 16 May 2004 (CEST) *It was added on 16 May 2004. There were no replies, and it was removed and deemed successful on 27 May 2004. The featured template was added to the article on 26 July 2004. Anyway, the page has definitely been improved, but I don't think it's really featured quality in its current state. Moving the info at Federation history to United Federation of Planets will certainly help. Anyway, I support removal unless someone fixes this up within seven days. --From Andoria with Love 09:43, 9 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support' I think this one has potential, but is just not comprehensive enough for a subject so important to Star Trek, and the Federation. -Nmajmani 12:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani *'Support'. -- Renegade54 14:31, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. 31dot 21:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :* Removed from Featured status. -- Sulfur 21:54, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Removed info I removed the following information: :Interestingly, Gene Robbenbury envisioned the Federation as a futuristic interplanetary United Nations. The United Nations had 5 founding members: China, France, Great Britain, U.S.S.R. (now the Federal Republic of Russia), United States. This corresponded nicely to the long ackowledged founding five Federation members: Alpha-Centauri, Andoria (a.k.a. Andor), Earth, Tellar and Vulcan (although Alpha-Centauri's founding status is not strictly canonical). It would be reasonable to infer that the structure of the Federation government also mirrors the United Nations. The United Nations has three branches or departments, which resemble the U.S. government: Executive, Legislative and Judicial. The U.N. legilsature is composed of two distinct bodies: the Security Council and the Assembly. Althought, the Federation Council is the only legislative body shown in the Star Trek films ST IV, this does not preclude the existence of a larger Federation Assembly. If such a body exists, then the Federation Council would be the 23 and 24th century equivalent to the Security Council which deals with the day to day affairs of the Federation lawmaking. The Federation Council seen in Star Trek IV adds some evidence that this is not the only legislative body. The Council chamber does not appear large enough to hold the 150 members and 1,000 associate members which are inferred from canonical resources. Although, not canonical the Star Trek IV: Source Book by FASA closely structured the Federation government after the United Nations model. This seems to be more of a personal observation rather than anything official. However, if this can be properly cited and edited, it should be re-added. --From Andoria with Love 13:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Removed link I removed this link: * The United Federation of Planets, Experience the United Federation of Planets at UFP Seems to be for a fan forum thingie as best I can tell. -- Sulfur 03:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC)